


Legerdemain

by AmberGlory



Series: The Crack Ships You Need [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A magician never reveals his secrets after all, Alternate Universe, Amami does horrible magic tricks, F/M, Fluff, He probably looks each trick up on the internet before he does them, Magic, Magic Tricks, OOC characters, Too bad Amami can't give her that, Yumeno is a pure cinnamon roll and just wants answers, Yumeno still loves them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberGlory/pseuds/AmberGlory
Summary: "I see. You know, though it may be a bit of a surprise, I know a bit of magic myself." Yumeno's eyes widened in surprise, shock showing clear in her suddenly tense features. "May I show you what I have learned?"Yumeno sighed, pushing away her anxiety and she offered a lazy smile instead, ignoring the harsh glares Maki was forcing onto Amami as he held out his hand. "I suppose it it nice to see what others can do. Though don't be sad if it's not as good as my magic."She gripped his hand tightly, earning a grunt of surprise from the larger boy as she jumped into his back."Of course." Amami groaned. "What could possibly beat what you have already shown me?"•Magic comes in all different forms: Yumeno learns this as she watches another perform magic the likes of which she has never seen.





	Legerdemain

"That was a very good trick, Yumeno-chan! May I see another?"

Yumeno huffed, crossing her arms as the remnants of her latest magic attempt began to fade around her. "Tricks are for magicians, Rantarou-kun. I," she punched a finger at her chest, "am a mage. Capable are actual spell casting."

Rantarou gave a short laugh, which he quickly pulled an arm in front of to hide as he gave a curt nod. "Of course. My question still stands, however."

"I suppose one more spell will not take away all of my MP." Yumeno mused, tapped her wand against her chin. "Fine then, I'll give you another view of magic!"

She set her own wand down, earning a confused glance from Amami as she straightened her body. Taking a deep breath she cupped her hands around your mouth, and began to squeeze. Wishing moments she opened her mouth once more, watching in a proud silence as smoke came billowing out.

Amami gave a round of applause, a smile embracing his lips. "Good job! You are very good at this type of magic, I see."

Yumeno flushed, but swiftly regained her composure and grinned. "Well of course. I have been practicing most of my life in being a mage. At this moment I only have a little of my true ability mastered."

"I see. You know, though it may be a bit of a surprise, I know a bit of magic myself." Yumeno's eyes widened in surprise, shock showing clear in her suddenly tense features. "May I show you what I have learned?"

Yumeno sighed, pushing away her anxiety and she offered a lazy smile instead, ignoring the harsh glares Maki was forcing onto Amami as he held out his hand. "I suppose it it nice to see what others can do. Though don't be sad if it's not as good as my magic."

She gripped his hand tightly, earning a grunt of surprise from the larger boy as she jumped into his back.

"Of course." Amami groaned. "What could possibly beat what you have already shown me?"

* * *

 "Yumeno-chan, we're here." Yumeno groaned in response, digging her face further into the fabric on Amami's shoulder as the door swung closed. After a few seconds passed she lifted her head, scanning the room she now found herself in.

"It's very plain." she noted sleepily as she placed her feet onto the tile, swaying. Amami gave a shrug in return, flashing her a brief yet cocky smile. "Your room reflects who you are."

"Anyway," he sat down cross-legged on the bed, gesturing for Yumeno to do the same. She complied, watching as he turned out, shuffling his hands though the desk that sat nearby. She gave a small hum as a deck of cars passed her own vision. "I'm deeply sorry Yumeno-chan, but all my magic has to be done with cards. Is that alright with you?"

Yumeno nodded, letting out a yawn. She watched, gaze unfocused as he pulled a single card out of the deck, clutching it tightly in his right hand. He bent your wrist, letting the card move inwards towards his arm. Within an instant he moved once more, wrist straightening as he threw the card.

Yemen gasped, now wide awake as the card refused to fall to gravity, spinning inches above Amami's open palm. Gasping she tried to form any words, but every time she tried they failed and fell back into her swirling mind. 

Amami however, grinned at her shock before twisting his wrist, catching the card and placing down beside him.

"B-But..that is impossible!" Yumeno finally cried out, gazing over Amami as if searching for a reason for what had occurred. "By my view the card should've fallen straight to the ground! I do not see any remains of magic over your body at all, so that must mean you're either highly skilled or are just tricking me."

She flicked her gaze up, glaring. "Rantarou-kun, how did you do this?" She moved closer, placing her hands firmly on both sides of his body, effectively blocking any means of escape. "You will tell me, or I will curse you for the rest of your life."

There was a moment of silence as Amami pondered her question, and Yumeno's fury only increased as he shook his head, chuckling. "No can do, Yumeno-chan. An enchanter never reveals his secrets."

"Show me another." Yumeno demanded, sitting back. She kept her gaze focused on Amami now, watching as he grabbed the entire deck of cards, including the box. "And do not try any spells on me. It will not work."

"Please choose a card for me, Yumeno-chan." Amami replied, and Yumeno scowled as she plucked out a single card, handing it to the man after she saw what text laid on the card.

Amami placed the card down on the top of the deck silently. He huffed, bringing the first finger of his right hand down until it was resting on top of the deck. As he slowly began to lift his right first finger, Yumeno forgot restraint and cried out as her selected card mysteriously rose with his hand, out of the deck.

"What is this witchcraft, Amami-kun?" she nearly screamed.

"I do not see any sort of witchcraft, Yumeno-chan." Amami replied, voice as calm as usual as he set the cards down back into their drawer. "This is simply my own magic at work. Though I suppose it is still not as great as yours yet."

Yemen's cheeks puffed out as she growled, shoving the boy as hard as she could. However, she was only successful in having him fall back, to which he landed softly against the other side of the bed, but she at least got to stick her tongue out at the surprised expression he now wore. Without another word she pushed herself off the bed, giving him one last hard stare before exiting.

Maki waited outside the door, and swiftly was by Yumeno's side as soon as she caught sight of the other girl. "How was it?" She asked gruffly, though Yumeno knew that she was genuinely concerned. The mage sighed, leaning against Maki's so that she could pick her up.

"He was weird, and didn't cooperate." She sniffled, burying her face into Maki's chest. 

But in that moment, while walking away back to the cafeteria, Yumeno looked up, staring at the still open door. She watched as a hand reached out from inside the room, gripping the handle as Amami pulled it closed.

In the depths of her mind, thoughts surfaced that she would not tell anyone, no matter the circumstances. She was interested in him. She wanted to get to know him better.

She wanted to do the magic that he had shown her.

It's a secret that even she refuses to acknowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece I wrote to try to get back into writing. I'm sorry that I've been inactive for so long!


End file.
